


Feel No Shame

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [9]
Category: Inception
Genre: Arthur is a screamer, Biting, Blow Job, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Top!Cobb, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arthur/Cobb/Eames kink drabble :)<br/>In which Arthur is shameless (of course)<br/>And Cobb and Eames are more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel No Shame

Cobb was on his back thrusting up into Arthur and Arthur screamed as Eames bit his shoulder. Arthur was riding down onto Cobb each time he pulled out. Cobb pushed Arthur forward and sat up, still inside him. Arthur bent forward and Eames shoved his cock inside Arthur's mouth.

"Shameless, isnt he?" Eames chuckled.

"Practically moaning for it," Cobb gasped out. "Shameless little slut."

Arthur pulled off Eames to scream as Cobb hit his prostate. His eyes glazed over in pleasure, he was left breathless. Eames yanked his head down and Arthur sucked eagerly. Cobb moved in and out of Arthur and groaned.

"He's pretty tight for a whore," Cobb said between gasps.

Eames was hitting the back of Arthur's throat as he came hard. Cobb thrusted sharply at Arthur's prostate and Arthur rode out his orgasm as cum shot into his tight passage. Arthur screamed out a choked up cry and Eames kissed the cum out of his mouth. Cobb grinned.

"Very shameless," Eames confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from: Hey Now by Oasis


End file.
